


The Sorrow filled samurai

by SadClownGorl



Category: Japanese Mythology, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Japanese, Japanese Culture, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Royalty, Samurai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadClownGorl/pseuds/SadClownGorl
Summary: The old tale of the samurai who committed seppuku in grief of losing his Empress, stuck with Princess Noa as she grew. Slowly she let the tale go when she married but always kept the Samurai in her heart. Only for a Samurai to be assigned to protect her, is when her childhood is brought back.





	The Sorrow filled samurai

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so like...this is my semester exam for creative writing. I had to do a short story, i want it to be like 5 pages. But apparently they're like..3. Yikes.  
> But i rlly enjoy this story and definitely put a lot of time into it.

Long ago, deep in the mountains, hiding away among the bamboo was a palace of great stature. It held the Empress Kokoro and her mighty samurai Chiko. The two lived peacefully among the lush land never noticing the ones who envied their existence. One beautiful night came and as the Empress laid to rest, Chiko went off to pick fresh fruits for her to enjoy once awakening. Only to come back and find that his dearest Empress was gone, in place of her presence was a letter. Rushing, he dropped the fruits and quickly read over it. ‘Don’t fight for her, for you’re not worthy as a ronin.’ He fumed as he read the note, this discrimination towards him for not having a master was common but for once his enemies have taken action. They have taken his Empress, the one whom he pledged to protect and love until death. 

Storming out of the palace, his Men-yoroi covering his entire face. The armour hid his anger and instead showed a beast like man that could frighten a child with just a glance. In Chiko’s hands were his swords. His long katana, Gisei the sword of savior and Kyuseishu the short sword of sacrifice. Crying out to the bamboo trees “Come into the moonlight and bring my Empress back!” The bamboo rustled in response and a masked duo appeared from the bamboo, their masks replicating tengu’s, the demons that bring war. They raised their swords and crossed them with each other, their mischievous laughter clashed with the clinking katanas. Chiko only grew with disappointment from their laughter. “Bring her to me and I will not shed either of your blood.” He stated and suddenly the masked duo raised their swords again. “What did we tell you, Chiko?” The left Tengu started “A worthless ronin like you has no business fighting for an Empress.” the right Tengu finished. The duo slowly walked behind him while whispering negativity, fading into the darkness Chiko yelled into the darkness for them to come back. His yelling was interrupted by a whisper from behind. Slowly turning his masked face he saw the pained face of his Empress, who weakly shuffled towards him. Her thin arms reached out for him and he quickly took her weak frame in. “Chiko.” she whispered weakly as she cowered in his arms, he brought his hands to her back and was shocked to feel a thick liquid leak onto his hands. Raising them he saw that her kimono was stained with her own blood, feeling a pressure being put onto his mask he looked down at her. 

The sad reminisce of when she slept in his arms whipped him with guilt, the warm nights of hearing and feeling her gentleness was fading. The comforting aura of love and protection the two shared was gone and replaced with her cold body in his arms. “Kokoro.” he whispered and she slowly looked up at him with tears cascading down, “I vowed to protect you, but now the vow is broke. I don’t deserve your warmth.” He tore his mask off and shown that tears were falling, “Chiko, you’ve done enough. Your job here is done.” She said and slowly they pulled each other for the final kiss that sealed each others fate. Not long after Empress Kuroko's death, Chiko took Kyuseishu and committed seppuku. He cut his stomach open and prayed that in his next life he’d be more brave. 

 

 

The sad tale of the Sorrow Filled Samurai was spread across all of Japan, slowly turning into just a myth. Just a story that you’d tell your daughter in hopes that she’ll find a man as kind as the Samurai. This tale was told almost every night to the young princess Noa, in her sleep she dreamed of finding a samurai that’ll protect her. Princess Noa was a kind young women, who faced no judgement from her dreams of wedlock but instead encouraged. Her dreams often consisted of her wearing the traditional shiromuku, a white ensemble with a kimono and a thick robe, along with the large hood that is shaped as a large circle with a large slit in the middle. The slit would show her beaming smile towards the Samurai who’d vow to protect her from harm's way. 

Now as she remembers the day she wore the long white kimono with the large hood over her head, she sobs knowing that her true dream will never be a reality. “Empress Noa.” A voice whispered and she gasped in shock. Looking towards the sliding door, her personal servant was behind it. “Empress Noa, it is Ito. Emperor Hachiro requests you in the east garden.” Ito said and Noa wiped away her tears. “You may go and inform him that I will make my presence known.” “Yes, Empress.” She said and footsteps were slowly dissipating. Noa looked at herself in the mirror and patted her red cheeks. ‘Just be quick’ she pepped herself up and left towards the garden. 

Empress Noa walked on the stone paths, looking towards the koi pond she caught sight of her husband and her servant, the two were standing towards a bamboo forest. Scrunching her brows in confusion she quickly joined the two. Noa’s servant, Ito bowed in her presence and Noa mirrored it. “Chiko, show yourself.” The Emperor spoke and looked towards the bamboo, rummaging from in the forest, out came an armored figure. Noa covered her opened mouth in shock. “Hachiro. What is the meaning of this?” She asked and looked towards Emperor Hachiro. “My life has been threatened on multiple occasions, from what we can tell the threats are coming from other daimyo’s.” Her husband spoke of the death threats from other feudal lords, but for some reason her eyes couldn’t leave the masked stranger. 

“Empress Noa. His name is Chiko.” Hachiro states and Chiko falls onto one knee “He is hereby assigned to protect you.” Chiko’s head was hung and slowly Noa fell onto her knees. She brought her hands towards his mask, in hopes to bring it up to see the owner of the voice. In a second his large hands gently grabbed hers and held them together. No words came from him but his dulling red mask said enough and she smiled. He rose still holding her small hands, “Chiko will be with you at all times, only leaving you for your own personal times.” Ito spoke. As Ito read the newly set rules from a scroll, Noa could hardly pay attention as she stared at Chiko. The name Chiko sent her mind off running, trying to find where she’s heard that name before. Her mind was pushed over from her hand being squeezed and she looked up, towards the masked samurai. “May we walk?” She asked and he nodded, the two started off to explore the lush green garden. 

 

The lush green garden is now covered in molten leaves and overabundance of snow. Chiko faced the coldness and slowly shut the sliding door. “Chiko, please come here.” The empress called out to him and he appeared from the other room. He nodded his head and she laughed “Please sit.” she patted the pillow next to her. He sat, his armor clanked. Noa picked up a small tea cup from the tea set that sits in front of them. “Drink. I haven’t seen you drink anything.” He lowered his head in response to her request. She frowned “But Chiko, you must be parched.” She said and he shook his head. “May I ask a question?” She asked and he looked up, giving a small nod. “What is under your Men-yoroi?” She asked and slowly put her hand on his mask. Chiko leaned into her touch, use to her holding his mask. Use to the question that she asked at least once every two weeks. Giving the same answer, he points to himself. “I know you’re under the mask but, what do you look like?” She leaned closer to him “I must know the face of the samurai whos vowed to protect me.” Hesitantly he grabbed her hand that held the tea, bringing it to her mouth she laughed. She took a sip “The tea is bittersweet.” he nodded as she put it back with the set. “I wish you would taste it.” She said and picked a leave from the cup, it dripped into the cup and she brought the leave towards Chiko. “The leaves is what really gives the tea its flavor.” She stated and watched as the leave swayed back into the cup. 

Chiko looked at Noa as she studied the tea set. Her long black hair flattened against her back, strands sneaking to the front to try to taste the tea. Only for her to brush them behind her ear,a smile on her small lips and her dark eyes contrasted with her pale skin. Her small hands reached to move her hair only for Chiko to gently grasp one hand. Enveloping it in his rough hands, he brought her hand towards her face. Noa raised her other hand and he did the same to it. Chiko made her hands frame her own face, “Chiko, I have no mask.” She smiled “This is me.” 

Her smile faltered as his hands slowly brought her hands towards his mask. Leading her fingertips to the bottom of the Men-yoroi, his right hand led up her arm and towards her face. Brushing past her chin he pushed her hair out of her face. Leaning into his large palms, slowly she raised the scarlet mask. Beneath the emotion filled mask, showed a trace of what was once hidden. She caught a glimpse of the man he once was, only for him to quickly fade into nothing. Gasping she covered her mouth and the mask fall to the ground with a bang. 

“Chiko.” she whispered through her fingers and she was graced with the memory of the Sorrowful Samurai tale. “It's you. You are the Sorrow filled Samurai.” she said and picked up the mask. Staring down at the mask in her hands, she raised it to Chiko. He took it tying it on and for a second he seemed to be in thought. His thought process was interrupted by his mask being gently tugged forward. Looking up he met face to face with the Empress, and the two slowly leaned in. Her warm painted lips staining his cold mask. Signifying the end of the Sorrow filled Samurai.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Maybe I'll make a part two if ppl actually like this. It'll probably just be a summary of the twos life after She found out hes a ghost lol.


End file.
